


We're Not Strangers

by raindropsofthanks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Wholesome, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsofthanks/pseuds/raindropsofthanks
Summary: Retreating from the cold weather lands Jean in a quaint bakery. To his surprise, he spots his dear high school sweetheart there.And he happens to remember the girl with the beautiful black hair.





	We're Not Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything in forever so excuse my rusty writing. I just got the kick to write this because of the cold weather. Enjoy this one shot and I'm sorry that I'm garbage at tagging.

It was an incredibly cold day. Harsh winds blew across a grey sky as snowflakes began to pour down at an unprecedented speed. Children scurried around in their thick coats searching for the nearest toy store while many adults ran to the odd bakery or coffee shop.

Jean was one of those adults wanting to find a warm place to stay for the afternoon. Well, for a lunch break that is. His cubicle job was a complete bore and munching on a warm delectable treat made him feel better.

Stepping into his favorite local bakery, Jean removed his beanie and gloves. He made strides to the front of the store to order his favorite dish. Jean had many but he settled for a croissant. Once he got his treat and a nice cup of coffee, Jean sat near the back of the store. 

This was routine. Everyday he would go to the same bakery at the same exact hour. Even when spring settled or when the summer heat came. Jean would walk in and maybe order something different every few visits.

But today didn't fall under the routine. It halted once a woman walked in.

Oddly enough, she was familiar to Jean. Her hair was of ebony and she had very pale skin. A persistent frown was across her face and she had a crimson scarf around her neck.

Jean was startled to say the least. Was it really the girl he thinks she is?

She went up to order. Jean guessed that she ordered herbal tea. It was her favorite and he knew exactly how she liked it.

_Jean was in the kitchen making tea for himself and his house guest. She was by the living room but kept near the kitchen._

_“How much milk and sugar would you like?” Jean asked while he prepared his own cup of tea._

_“Black.” she replied._

_“God, how can you drink it like that?” Jean teased. He always preferred to add a bit too much of both._

_“Jean, you make your drinks overly sweet.” she spat back._

_“But I'm a sweet guy. Get it?” Jean joked. He really emphasized the “get it” but to no avail. The girl rolled her eyes but approached him with warmth. She kissed him on the cheek._

_“Your jokes are awful.”_

_“I know.”_

Jean remembered fondly. He really did miss those simpler, downright wonderful days when…

Oh, the girl sat down. She placed her belongings on the table and walked over to one of the restrooms.

Jean wanted to do something special, something to grab her attention. He continued to trace back those memories in an attempt to find one idea that would be ideal for his downright foolish plan.

He remembered again.

_“Jean, shouldn't you be studying?”_

_They were in his bedroom, trying to crack in some studying before a big test they would have the next day. Jean was never good at this as he always found better ways to spend his time._

_“Nah, I'd rather be drawing…” Jean answered back as he stared at his paper. It was only filled with light strokes that looked to form a head. Jean was struggling to get it just right._

_“What exactly?” she curiously states as she tries to steal a few glances to find out exactly what he found worth to draw._

_“Don't move!” Jean snapped with a voice of concentration._

_Realizing exactly what he meant, the girl who was left baffled yelled her discovery. “Wait, you're drawing me!?”_

_“I said not to move…” Jean whispered, defeated._

Jean smiled, now he really had an idea going.

He took a pencil from his book bag and began to sketch. It was going to be really crummy because he wanted to lay it on her table while she wasn’t there. Too bad she was always speedy.

It was an absolutely atrocious sketch for multiple reasons. Jean was quite rusty, he hasn't sketched in months in fact. Her face was also hard to capture, which was exactly why he drew her without her knowing.

Once he finished, Jean began to write a little note at the edge of the napkin. To his dismay, he heard the doors of the bathroom open. Panicked, Jean ran to her table, knocking and stumbling on chairs as he went. As if the success of his plan came tumbling down, Jean tripped on one of the chairs. In the process, the drawn on napkin was crumpled. 

When Jean looked above, he was utterly embarrassed. She was looking at him.

“Sir, do you need help?” she beckoned, holding out a familiar hand to Jean. He found his hazel eyes on her dark ones and smiled.

The girl was puzzled.

“Don't you remember me?” Jean asked with both curiosity and sincerity. Jean stood up, without the help of the raven haired girl.

She studied his face for a good moment. Jean was hoping that she did remember.

“I don't recall sir but do you?”

Jean frowned a bit. Instead of speaking, which was something Jean was always bad at, he handed the napkin to her.

She cocked an eyebrow but still grabbed it. She opened it ever so carefully, muttering the words Jean wrote there. Good thing Jean remembered exactly what he wrote.

_We're not strangers. In fact, and this you know, I was very much in love with you. Was is false. I still am. In fact, I've been trying to draw you for the longest time. This sketch is garbage, just like all the other ones I ever did of you. But you still liked them._

_Do you remember me now?_

_I hope you do because I'll never forget the girl with the beautiful black hair. Mikasa Ackerman._

_Jean Kirstein_

“It's been two years and all of this is true?” Mikasa whispered, still at a fine line of astonishment and confusion.

“Well of course. Can I sit down with you? Have a chat?” Jean offered.

“Slow down...Jean. I have to go to work. My lunch break is short.” Mikasa harshly replied, refusing to look at Jean.

“Mine is too but-” Jean’s voice became hesitant. “This is more important ya know?”

Besides the hustle and bustle of the bakery, there was only silence.

Caught in his own train of thought, Jean thought of only regret. He really didn't have any business to talk to her again, no less write a love letter to her on a napkin. He always went extra on the littlest of things didn't he?

Mikasa sighed. “Ok.” was all she answered.

Jean went ahead and grabbed all of his belongings, finding himself sitting just in front of Mikasa.

“So…” both said in unison. Mikasa was still looking at the sketch. She was the one to start a conversation, surprisingly.

“Did you ever go anywhere with your art?” she plainly asked, seemingly no weight or just to her voice.

“Not a thing. I work at this office space downtown. Extremely boring. I was starting to look at photography and-”

“Don't.” she replied back.

Jean, who was bewildered beyond belief was left unable to answer. “I don't get you. Are you saying that lousy sketch is good?”

Mikasa now stared right back at him with the vigor and purpose Jean hadn't seen a long time. “This isn't the only sketch Kirstein. I've seen many of them. I remember them.”

Jean felt a smile tug at his lips. “So you _do_ remember a thing or two!” he said with a hearty chuckle. “Now my turn to ask a few things.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes while was messing with her bag, putting away the napkin to Jean's surprise.

“So let me guess, you have a boring job too?” Jean joked while taking a bite of his croissant. He tried being polite but not talking with this mouth full but he was too eager to ask. “You always worked in your Mom's flower shop after school but you mainly wanted to pursue track, right?”

“Well yes that's true. She still has the shop and I go there time from time. Now I work a painfully boring job too.” Mikasa said as she sipped her tea.

“Herbal tea? No milk and sugar?” Jean asked while pointing to her cup.

She stopped drinking her tea. “Did I have you make that many cups for you to remember?” she weakly spoke. Jean noted that she was still never confident in telling jokes. A shame too, he found them quite funny.

“You're forgetting other things too. All the times you wanted a blanket or a snack from downstairs. I would never hesitate.” Jean stated proudly, smirking at his somewhat lie.

“You know that last part is a lie, Jean.” Mikasa said with no emotion.

Jean was a bit disappointed at this whole situation now. She really isn't putting nearly the amount of effort that he is in this whole conversation. It was quite frustrating but if there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was Jean's persistence.

“I also did other things. I gave your Mom business. I always bought a dozen flowers every Saturday. I would give her a few bucks extra to write a card just for you-”

“Jean, that's enough.”

Jean lost his patience and stood from his chair. “What's wrong with you Mikasa? I'm just trying to catch up, just liked I asked.” Jean spat. He forgot that this was a public space and now some unwanted glances came his way.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Catching up doesn't mean going back to what was.” she objected. Her expression paused, just for a brief moment. A sudden bit of realization came to fruition. “I do remember all of it, even when I try to forget them.”

Suddenly, all of this dawned on Jean. It was obvious that she wasn't excited to talk to him. She was still shocked to see him again but really, she never wanted to. Reality really did hit him hard, he didn't want to accept the fact that yes, the girl he still loves doesn't love him anymore.

But, that shouldn't mean that she had to erase the past, right? 

“I can't believe you…” Jean whispered as he began to pick his things from the table. He continued, “If you do want to forget, then I shouldn't even ask, I shouldn't even be around you. Hope life treats you well. Goodbye-”

“Jean wait!” Mikasa shouted, having her arm out like before.

Jean was already at the door, trying his best not to look her way but he gave in.

He stared at her, emotionless and cold. He hated doing that to her.

Now it was her turn to pick up her belongings. Her grey eyes never left his though and once she approached the door-

“Follow me.” was all she uttered. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

Cold winds blew harshly at Jean's face, turning it even brighter than before. He obliged her by not struggling as she continued to drag him by the hand.

They stopped once they appeared to be near a bus stop. Once Mikasa let go of her hand, she stared at him again. She sucked in a breath.

“You think I want to forget Jean?” she looked down at the pavement now, sadness apparent in both her voice and face.

Jean took a moment to not only come up with his answer but to process what has happened in this afternoon. He saw his high school sweetheart in his favorite bakery, tried his best to rekindle and now tragedy is written in her face while they stand freezing at a bus stop. He really did have some kind of messed up luck but he shouldn't be complaining. Jean was lucky enough to even know this wonderful, beautiful girl. Hell, he was lucky enough to have dated the Mikasa Ackerman.

Yet he kept asking for more. Jean never wanted to let go. To him, it looked like Mikasa was trying her best to not let go either. To Jean now, he saw clarity.

He grinned at her. “Then why are you trying to forget?”

She shaked her head and answered simply. “You wouldn't understand. What happened two years ago was an anomaly. I have a life to go after now-” she stopped to ruffle through her bag. She pulled out a brochure.

It read:

_Your future starts right when you enter our beautiful campus. We will work ruthlessly to help you achieve your aspirations._

_We are the University of Sina!_

Jean's eye grew wide. “You're going to a college that's halfway across the country?” 

Silence once more.

“Why?” Jean said with a hiccup in his voice. “When do you leave?”

Mikasa refused to look at him but still responded plainly, clearly trying to hold whatever emotion she has mustered. “Next week. Look Jean, I love this city as much you, I really do...but this is the future I want. It means I'll have to leave my family, all the friends I've met and all the places I've remembered. I'm only making it easier on myself to just forget. I want to start a new chapter in my life and it means turning the pages.” 

Jean heard a faint sniffle.

“Too bad a bastard like you is hard to forget.”

As she said each word, Jean's smile grew wider. “That's something you would say and hey, I understand your plight. I myself need a better life but unlike you-” he pulled her closer to him, “I have a harder time forgetting the ones I love.”

Mikasa shoved him but for the first time all afternoon he heard a laugh that was both genuine and beautiful. It was the laugh that Jean remembered and loved.

It was rather quick though.

Mikasa regained her composure.“Regardless if you were serious or not-”

“Oh I was definitely serious.”

“Jean!” she snapped back. 

“Sorry, couldn't help it.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, a signature trait of hers. “Well, I have a week left before I go so…” she trailed off, waiting for his response.

“Wait! You're implying that we can do something together? I thought you said you wanted to forget!” Jean retorted, confused but quite honestly relieved at what she said. His mind began to wonder at what they could do during that time period.

“Just one last time to have fun. There's nothing wrong with that.” Mikasa said, eyeing the watch on her wrist. Her face became frantic, “Hurry up Jean, I have five minutes left before I have to go back to work.”

“Uh… how about a movie on Tuesday?”

“Yes, yes, sure but on one condition.”

“And on what condition?”

“We're just friends.”

Jean gulped, it would be hard to not think of her as something more than a friend but really, was he going to be in her mind when she moves across the country anyway? Well, an offer is an offer.

“Fine. We're just friends but you know what that does mean?”

“Jean I really don't have time for your smartass remarks-”

He cut her off, smug written all over his face, “That we're not strangers.”

Mikasa gave him an endearing smile. “Well yes, that is true.” she looked back at her watch, “ _Now_ it's time for me to go.”

Mikasa took Jean by surprise and hugged him. “I'm happy that I got to see you again at least.”

Jean turned a bright pink and hugged her back. “Yeah, me too.”

She let go of him and smiled, “I'll see you in a few days.”

On cue, the bus came to the stop and Mikasa boarded it while she gave Jean a wave. As she did however, a small rectangular piece of paper flew from her bag. It landed on the snow covered pavement.

Curious, Jean picked it up. He looked and it revealed to be the same University brochure that Mikasa showed him a few minutes earlier.

Jean carefully opened the brochure only to find a crumpled, drawn on napkin inside.


End file.
